die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Madrigal
Ma-Ma, (real name Madeline Madrigal), is the main antagonist of the 2012 film Dredd, a prostitute turned drug lord with a trademark for excessive violence. History Madeline Madrigal killed her pimp after he murdered her boyfriend and cut up her face. Madrigal is mentioned to have killed her pimp by biting off his penis during a fellatio act. She then took over his interests and adopting the nickname "Ma-Ma" and founded her own gang, the Ma-Ma Clan. She then proceeded to take over the top floor of the 200-story high Peachtree Block residential skyscraper. She and her enforcer Caleb slowly worked their way down, level by level, and wiped out the other three gangs The Peyote Kings, Red Dragons and The Judged giving her full control of the block within a total of nine months Ma-Ma then used Peachtree as the manufacture centre for a new addictive drug called Slo-Mo, which slows the user's perception of time to 1% of the normal rate. After making an example killing of three users she attracted the attention of Judge Dredd and the on assesment rookie Cassandra Anderson. When Kay got busted, she at first felt it wasn't serious because she knew her gang was overdue for a bust until she found out that Kay is alive not dead. In order to prevent her lackey Kay from talking in interrogation at the Grand Hall of Justice she shuts down the whole block locking the two judges inside. Ma-Ma sent her whole gang and also some Corrupt Judges after Dredd and Anderson but the two survived and worked their way up the block. Anderson and Dredd obtain the code to Ma-Ma's apartment from her computer expert and confront her. Ma-Ma quickly implants a device on her wrist that is set to her heartbeat. She tells Dredd that in the case of her death, the device will detonate a massive amount of explosives she has wired in the top 50 stories, bringing the rest of the skyscraper down and killing all of the residents. Dredd shoots her in the stomach anyway and grabs a dying Ma-Ma, holding her against a glass window where she grins mockingly at him, having accepted her fate. Dredd reasons that the detonator's signal will not reach the explosives from the ground floor and tells her that she is sentenced to death for homicide and narcotics distribution, spraying some Slo-Mo into her mouth. He then asks her how she pleads and Ma-Ma responds by inhaling the drug, symbolically pleading guilty. He tells her that the defense was noted and throws her through the glass. She plummets down the atrium of the 200-story building and lands headfirst, crushing her head and killing her almost instantly. Personality and traits Ma-Ma is chillingly calm and seemingly disinterested in the events around her. When she discovers that three rogue dealers have been selling her product, she casually orders them to be skinned and thrown from a balcony into the Peach trees atrium, she then calmly turns to the window and gazes away in apathy as they are dragged away screaming to be flayed alive. She also has no qualms about resorting to ruthless means such as murdering innocents if it means protecting her own interests, resorting to mass murder at one point in an attempt to kill Dredd. She also blames others for her own drastic actions, simply regarding in advance her atrocity with the miniguns as doing it "messy," because Dredd wouldn't allow her to it do it "clean." Also whilst berating Kay she flat out tells him he should have gotten killed to prevent himself from talking, as well as implying his incompetence caused the earlier events of the Peach Trees incident, e.g. her own atrocities. This attitude is brought to an even further extreme when she threatens to level the entire building via explosives linked to a detonation device attached to her wrist. If the bombs had actually exploded they would have caused the deaths of the entire population of Peach Trees, which totalled 75,000 citizens. In general, Her cold disregard for Human life, lack of personal responsibilty and reputation for excessive brutality mark her as someone with highly sociopathic traits. She is also heavily addicted to her own product as well as other drugs with her personal quarters being littered with pills and vials, the damage her addictions have caused may in part be responsible for her violent personality in addition to her traumatic past. She also shows sadistic traits with her torture and intimidation of the clan techie, with her being responsible for his cybernetic implants after gouging out his real eyes. As ruthless as she is with the lives of others she seems to hold little regard for her own life, her fatalism is shown when being confronted by Dredd where she calmly remarks that getting busted "goes with the territory." Even when Dredd sentences her to death and is about to throw her from the 200th floor window, she simply inhales the slo-mo he forces on her and stares blankly before he sends her to her death, showing no fear in anticipation of her fate. Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters